Time to Shine
by Violetsong
Summary: 'The one who is overshadowed will step out to shine during the darkest time the clans have ever seen.' What could it mean? PerfectClan's medicine cat has no clue except- HA HA read to fine out. WARING may cause uncontrollable laughter
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Violet here! This is my new story! Sorry the Elementals hasn't been updated…Writer's block… This is sorta for fun…WARNING! May cause uncontrollable laughter **

Keshaglitter glanced down at her 16 new kits.

"Hammerstrike! Come see our pretty kits! Some of them sparkle!" Keshaglitter yelled to her mate outside the nursery.

"Goody goody gumdrops! Are they vampires?" Hammerstrike meowed, his golden fur glistening In the light of the nursery.

"What should we name them?" Keshaglitter asked

"I don't know! How about I name eight and you name eight?" Hammerstrike replied

"Ok hummm….. I'll name the pink and orange one Sherbertkit, the sparkly white tom Edwardcullenkit, The two golden toms will be Gryffindorkit and Shinykit, the pink she-cat Cupcakekit, The super pretty pink she-kit Prettyprincesskit, the rust colored tom Undefeatablekit and the green she-cat Harmonykit." Keshaglitter announced

"Those are beautiful names!" Hammerstrike exclaimed "The lavender she-cat will be Winkykit, the yellow and pink she-cat will be P!nk-kit, the white tom will be Charmingkit, the purple and black tom Beaverkit, the yellow and brown tom Giraffekit, The white kit with fangs Vampirekit, and the one with wings Butterflykit."

Keshaglitter's eyes beamed with compassion as she looked at her 16 beautiful (and perfect) kits.

"They're BEAUTIFUL!" Keshaglitter exclaimed

Fluffycloud the medicine cat nudged the sparkly pink, green and gold queen.

"Yes Fluffycloud?" Keshaglitter asked

"There's still one more kit, the scruffy brown she-cat in the back." Fluffycloud mewed weakly

"WHAT! But the eight I named plus the seven Hammerstrike named equals 16, right?" Keshaglitter protested

"Um, no. That only equals 15. You still have to name that one over there." Explained Fluffycloud as she flicked her tail towards the scruffy brown, light brown and dark brown she-cat way in the back.

Keshaglitter rolled her eyes. She lifted her paw and began to pick up the brown she-cat.

"No! Don't!" Fluffycloud warned

"Fine." Meowed Keshaglitter and let the kit continue to snuggle by her side.

"Eww! She's so ugly!" Complained Hammerstrike "How can a kit like _that _Be born into PerfectClan?"

"I agree with my mate." Keshaglitter meowed as her and Hammerstrike's tails interlocked.

"Well we can't just feed her to OceanClan." Meowed Fluffycloud

"Fine. We'll name her Uglykit, since a cat that ugly has never been born into PerfectClan."

"Offensive but OK." Fluffycloud agreed

Fluffycloud gave Keshaglitter some extra Borage then padded back to her den, curled up and fell into a deep sleep…..

'_Fluffycloud…..' A strange voice meowed 'Oh Fluffycloud….'_

'_StarClan?' Questioned the medicine cat_

'_ is us. Your warrior ancestors.' A silver she-cat meowed._

'_Why have you called me here? Am I dead? Am I here to receive a message?' Asked Fluffycloud, her voice trembling_

'_The one who is overshadowed will step out to shine during the darkest time the Clans have ever seen.'_

'_But what does that mean!'Demanded the PerfectClan cat_

'_You will find out soon enough, Fluffycloud…..'_

_And the StarClan cat disappeared into the shadows_

'_NO!'_

Fluffycloud awoke with a jolt.

"What could it mean?" She asked herself "What could it mean….."


	2. Chapter 2

Alliances

**PERFECTCLAN**

Leader: Coffeestar- A coffee colored she-cat with white eyes and paws

Deputy: Spiralpath- a bright purple she-cat with white spiral markings and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Fluffycloud- A super fluffy she-cat with white fur that has a small tint of lavender and green eyes.

Warriors:

Hammerstrike- A pure black tom with sparkly paws and rust colored eyes

Epic-claw- A light blue tom with sharp amber eyes

Dragonflame- a vivid red tom with orange flame like markings and green eyes

Pillowfluff- A super-duper fluffy white she-cat with light blue eyes

Karateninja- A white tom with a think stripe of black around his stomach and a black mask around his eyes, black eyes.

Bunnyleap- A light gray she-cat with yellow paws and light blue eyes

Shinysilverdawn- A beautiful silver she-cat with blue-silver eyes

Handsomefox- A handsome ginger tom with ginger angel wings

Monkeyscreech- A brown tom with monkey like features and pink eyes

Angelwing- A pretty cream she-cat with beautiful angel wings

Fairywing- A light pink she-cat with fairy wings

Pixieflight- A light purple she-cat with green wings

Cornear- A yellow tom that has a 'corn obsession'

Computerscreen- A gray tom with green eyes

Doughnutfur- A light brown she-cat with a layer of pink on the top

Justiceheart- A hot pink she-cat that has that little Justice symbol on its butt(You know the little heart with sparkles coming out of it)

Arrowaim- A pure gold and silver tom with black eyes

Royalcloud- A bright red she-cat with gold paws and gold eyes

Topazclaw- A topaz colored she-cat with orange eyes

Lemonfur- A prissy yellow she-cat that smells likes lemons

Prettypinkandfluffyprincess-shine- A fluffy hot pink she-cat with light pink eyes

Tacoflight- A yellow,red, and brown tom with lettuce-looking wings

Crystalclear- A see-through she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

NONE AT THE TIME

Queens + Kits :

Keshaglitter- A gold, pink, and green sparkly she-cat with purple eyes

Mate: Hammerstrike

Kits: Sherbertkit, Edwardcullenkit, Gryffindorkit, Shinykit, Cupackekit, Prettyprincesskit, Undefeatablekit, Harmonykit, Winkykit, P!nk-kit, Charmingkit, Beaverkit, Giraffekit, Vampirekit, Butterflykit, Uglykit

Sunnyday- A bright golden she-cat with a sun shaped mark on her belly

Mate: Epic-claw

Kits: Expecting

Elders:

Cablebox- A black tom with blinking lights on his face

Will.- A orange tom with green eyes

**OCEANCLAN**

Leader: Seastar- Blue-green tom with gray eyes

Deputy: Netclaw- Gray tom with netting around his body

Medicine Cat: Sandfur- Sandy colored she-cat

Apprentice- Dolphinpaw- A sleek gray she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Sharkbite- Gray and white tom

Apprentice- Gullpaw

Trenchclaw- Black tom

Beachedwhale- Deep gray tom with neon blue paws, found inside the mouth of a dead beached whale

Coralfur- A coral-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Windsweep- A white she-cat

Stoneshine- A shiny gray she-cat with a green underbelly

Oysterpelt- A purple-gray tom

Crabclaw- A red tom with huge claws

Saltystream- A white and gray she-cat

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Troutleap- Gray and yellow tom

Sunshine- Pretty yellow she-cat

Apprentice: Streampaw

Jettirock- A brown tom

Apprentices:

Shellpaw- A white she-cat

Streampaw- A very light gray she-cat

Gullpaw- Blue tom with yellow paws

Dolphinpaw- A sleek gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens + Kits :

Minnowcloud- A pretty light brown she-cat

Mate: Troutleap

Kits: Expecting

Elders:

None at the time

PerfectClan- A group of pretty snobby cats who live in a small jungle next to the beach. Their camp is a large open clearing that is surrounded by pretty flowers and herbs. Some are good fighters or hunters but all the others are strange, prissy, or crazy. Has a good medicine cat.

Oceanclan- A group of strong and powerful cats who live on cliffs/caves by the ocean. Hunts crabs and fish and sometimes seabirds and gulls. The camp is a large cave that has a small entrance. Some are strange colors like blue(Not blue gray but like blue blue) and yellow. Has strong warriors and only few are weird.

**So that was the alliances and brief summaries of the clans.**

**~Vio OUT! **


End file.
